Road Home: The RPG
by Exotos135
Summary: Drabble. Clyde and friends wind up in an exciting RPG quest while going home.


**I can't tell if I'm inspired, or if I'm simply too bored to do anything else.**

 **This is based on a sketch from the comedy anime "Daily Lives of High School Boys." It's exactly what you think it is, and yet it's also so freaking hilarious. XD**

 **Not much else to say except, enjoy. :)**

* * *

It was a calm day at the city of Royal Woods, where classes had already finished, and everybody were walking home in groups. One of these groups, one of the most well known in fact, was of Clyde and Lincoln Loud, the children of the McBride and the Loud family.

Today was different though.

Instead of Clyde walking with Lincoln back home, Clyde was walking with Rusty Spokes, Liam, and Zach, who were talking about something while the dark-skinned geek went ahead of them.

"And so Giggles put me on top of the ball."

"How long did you last before you fell?"

"And before the ball rolled over you?"

Suddenly, Clyde came across a random stick on the ground, an ordinary wooden stick. He crouched down, grabbed it, and as soon as he grabbed it...

"And so, it happened!"

The boy stood up and turned around to see Zach and Rusty running towards him with a pair of sticks as well.

"We will slay you before you get to become a legend, hero!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Lame war cry!" Zach yelled.

Clyde tightly gripped the stick, and swung it as he dodged Rusty and Zach's attacks. The boys promptly dropped on the ground, with Clyde putting the stick behind his head as he sighed:

"Don't scare me like that."

Then Liam narrated:

"And so Clyde the Mage began his legendary journey to become the legendary hero from the legendary prophecy, which foretold the legendary rise of a legendary hero who would use his legendary power to legendarily protect the peace, in a legendary way, fitting of a legend."

Clyde sighed. "That's one too many legends, you know?"

"Hey, before we move on, you should properly equip that thing," Zach said as he got up, and the group continued to walk.

"Yeah, you should do that as fast as you can, hero," Rusty added.

"Cut that out, you two," was Clyde's sole response.

The boys continued to walk, and as Clyde checked the stick, Rusty narrated:

"Clyde takes 5 damage... Clyde takes 10 damage... Clyde takes 15-"

"Would you stop saying that?!" Clyde snapped at the redheaded trio. "And besides, why is the damage increasing every time?!"

"Because you didn't equip the weapon properly, and its cursed, so the longer it's not equipped correctly, the more damage you'll get," Liam explained.

"Seriously?!" Clyde glared at the stick. "This stick sucks!"

"Perhaps I can help you with that!"

The team turned around and saw Liam leaning against a pole, which was only then when Clyde noticed he wasn't with the team anymore.

"Greetings, adventurer, my name is the legendary piercer Steve," Liam said as he walked past the team. "I'm a former candidate for the legendary title of the legendary hero, and I'm here to teach you in the legendary ways of legendary heroes."

"You know you're adding more unecessary legends, right?" Clyde sighed. "Whatever, we'll let you join your party, so let's go home already, alright?"

Liam started whistling an escalating tune, until he ended it with a "dan-dan-dan-daaaan!" and paused...

...

...

...

"Steve joins your party!"

"About dang time!" Clyde snapped.

"Now then, heroes!" Liam ran forward. "Let's run forward to adventure!"

Zach nonchalantly said, "Steve takes 10 damage."

Liam stopped, and saw he was holding the stick. Then he turned to his side, and saw Clyde shrugging with a little smile.

Regardless, the journey continued, until Zach appeared in front of them in a ridiculous pose.

"A street dancer appears!" he exclaimed.

Rusty raised a confused eyebrow. "Wait, I thought we were going for a medieval theme."

Clyde turned to Liam. "What do we do, Steve?"

Liam narrowed his eyes. "The only thing we can do."

...

"Ignore him!"

"Was that pause necessary!?" Clyde snapped.

The team walked past Zach, and next thing they knew, it was now Rusty standing in front of them in a ridiculous pose, with Clyde's house visible in the distance.

"Greetings, heroes!" Rusty exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you!"

Clyde lowered his eyelids. "Who's that?"

"It's the final boss!" Zach stated.

"For real, Zach!" Clyde growled.

"Ha, you've seen beyond my disguise!" Rusty proclaimed with pride. "I'm indeed the final boss!"

Clyde groaned. "You can't be serious."

Liam walked up to Rusty and defeated him by gently tapping his shoulder.

"You definitely can't be serious!"

Rusty got on his knees and grabbed his shoulder as he said, "You did it... you found my weakness... weak shoulder taps!"

"You most certainly can't be serious!"

And just as they reached Clyde's house, one of the boys exclaimed:

"Wait, we forgot our backpacks!"

Clyde rolled his eyes. "I was starting to wonder when you were going to notice that."

The redheaded trio bolted as fast as they could back to the school, while Clyde remained behind, not having forgotten his bag. He then looked at the stick for a moment, then threw it away before he entered his home.

And not even a minute later, the stick was found by a toddler by the name of Skippy, who was walking with David and Darcy.

"The legendary hero of the legendary legend has legendarily appeared, it seems!"

Skippy turned around and saw Darcy and David looking at him with smug smiles.

"You've made a grave mistake, hero!" David.

The duo posed as Darcy asked, "Can you really face us?!"

Skippy aimed the stick at the duo and exclaimed:

"Test your luck, minions of the demon king!"


End file.
